User talk:Edwina Elbert
Hey Ed....it's me, Briand. Cool page u got here:) Take a look at mine if u like:) User:Brietje 19:01, 07 April 2007 (CDT) Name I knew I knew this name from somewhere, Edwina Elbert in the Ald'ruhn Mages Guild. I win.Pjstaab 02:30, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, gz :) [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 05:47, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Wow Wow. Truely Amazing. Hillarious. Btw If you mix the first word of each user box with the song "Can't Touch This" then you'll get the song "Can't TOuch This' Except there will be a bunch of the word this in it. (I have no idea what i just said so if anyone can clear it up please do so lol)Fire Tock 23:42, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Hai kekeke u give booze? -- Enigma 10:23, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :lolno xD [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 10:25, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::BOOZE U GIEV!!11 -- Enigma 10:26, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::NO [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 10:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::T.T fix ur sig, arcanist, it doesnt redirect to your userpage. sage for no booze. -- Enigma 10:28, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Ya, upload a sandstorm image just for your use (and name it something like User Edwina Elbert Sig.jpg). Then you can put redirects on it. -Auron 10:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thnx lol, will do when i gets bk from school [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 10:33, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::BTW: it's 1 pixel too high :) -- -- (s)talkpage 13:07, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Gunz I don't know if I cba with gunz anymore. Don't like the new online servers and plus I'm on a mac, so I don't even know it will work. Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Edwina Elbert/Smite Noob Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)